1 AGUSTUS 2004
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Harusnya, semua berkumpul kembali hari ini, sebagaimana hari-hari di tanggal satu Agustus sebelumnya. Namun ... ada yang aneh di hari ini. / "Ta … ichi …." / One-shot. Sprrrriiiinggg! Cepatlah dataaaangg!


"Hikari, kau masih lama?"

"Hikari-_chaaan_~!"

Pintu kamar Hikari terbuka, menampilkan sosok serupa kucing tetapi berdiri dengan dua kakinya. Lalu pandangan terarah ke atas, ke arah seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat yang kini sudah mencapai bahunya.

"Kakak duluan saja," ucapnya tampak sedikit ragu-ragu dan salah tingkah. Namun, gadis bernama Yagami Hikari ini mencoba menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum.

Awalnya, Yagami Taichi hanya bisa mengangkat alis. Selanjutnya, ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Ayo, Agumon!"

"YAA~!"

"_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterasshai_, _Oniichan_!"

Taichi pun meninggalkan flat tempatnya tinggal. Begitu pintu tertutup, ia tak lagi mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam tempat tinggalnya—

—bahkan ketika suara _digivice_ merah muda milik Hikari mendadak mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang aneh.

"Ka … kak …."

"Hika—"

Lalu, tak terdengar suara apa pun lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>1 AGUSTUS 2004<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_** Digimon****.**

**Digimon © Hongo Akiyoshi **_**and**_** TOEI Animation**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan menuju tempat kenangan, wajah Taichi terlihat sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak memasuki SMA, teman-temannya dari dulu sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Taichi pun demikian—ia semakin aktif dengan kegiatan sepak bola di sekolahnya.<p>

Hanya di tanggal yang sudah terencana inilah, Taichi bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sesama anak terpilih generasi lama dalam keadaan lengkap. Bahkan Tachikawa Mimi yang tampaknya sudah kerasan hidup di Amerika, akan menyempatkan untuk pulang.

"Heheheh!"

Agumon—sang digimon oranye berbentuk dinosaurus kecil—menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Taichi sambil menggosok pelan ujung hidungnya. "Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka hari ini."

Agumon memandang Taichi lurus-lurus sebelum digimon itu dengan jahilnya menyikut kaki Taichi. Dengan satu tangan di dekat mulutnya dan mata yang berbinar jahil, Agumon berkata, "Mereka atau _dia_?"

_Glek_!

"Te-tentu saja mereka!" ujar Taichi cepat—gelagat panik itu tak bisa disembunyikannya. _Bagaimana Agumon bisa tahuuuu?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya—tidak menyangka bahwa digimon partnernya ini bisa sebegini peka.

"Daripada itu, Agumon, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh?" tanya Agumon yang seketika berganti fokus. "Apanya?"

Taichi kemudian mengganti arah pandangnya, dari Agumon ke sekelilingnya. Awalnya, ia mengucapkan itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Namun, sekarang, Taichi sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan lingkungan tempatnya berada. Jalanannya, orang-orangnya … ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

"Eeeh … apa yaa …?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Rasanya …."

Sebetulnya semua tampak normal. Orang-orang berjalan seperti biasa, tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa, ada yang terburu-buru untuk ke tempat tujuannya seperti biasa. Taichi tidak bisa bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi ia tahu, ada yang _tidak beres_.

"Waaah~ ada digimon! Agumoon~!"

Seorang anak kecil yang sedang dibawa ibunya melambai-lambai pada Agumon. Agumon membalas lambaian itu dengan ceria. Anak itu menghampiri Agumon dan mengelus-elusnya sebentar sebelum ia menyusul ibunya yang sudah memanggil dalam senyum.

Memang, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, keberadaan digimon di dunia manusia sudah tak menjadi hal yang asing. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai digimonnya sendiri yang akan mereka tunjukkan terang-terangan pada orang lain. Bukan, bukan ini yang aneh.

Taichi belum mengerti.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Agumon! Nanti kita terlambat sampai di sana!"

"_OOOSHH_!"

Kedua pasangan manusia dan digimon berjalan cepat sebelum akhirnya (berlomba) lari sampai ke tempat tujuan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Taichii-_kuun_~ Agumoon~!"

"Taichiii~ Agumooon~!"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan dengan cekatan melambaikan tangan. Di sebelahnya, makhluk berwarna hijau dengan bunga yang tumbuh di kepalanya juga melakukan hal yang terbilang sama.

"Yoo!" Taichi dan Agumon segera berjalan mendekat. Setelah jarak di antara mereka tinggal sekitar satu meter, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan bingung. "Uuh? Baru ada kalian?"

Tachikawa Mimi ikut menoleh—berusaha mencari-cari sosok teman-temannya yang lain yang mungkin bisa ia temukan.

"Sepertinya begitulah," jawab sang gadis yang tak lupa membawa topi koboi kesayangannya yang berwarna merah muda. "Apa kita terlalu cepat datang?" Mimi melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Taichi menggeleng. "Harusnya tidak …."

Mimi mengerucutkan bibir. "Yaah~ mungkin mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kita tunggu sajalah!" Ia mengambil tempat kembali di kursi cokelat panjang yang menghadap ke arah stasiun TV Fuji Odaiba.

Sambil tersenyum, Mimi menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Taichi-_kun_, ada cerita apa selama aku tidak di sini?"

Beberapa saat Taichi hanya bisa bergeming di tempat sebelum ia melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Mimi. Agumon pun kemudian mengambil tempat di celah-celah yang tersedia. Sementara Palmon memilih untuk duduk di pangkuan Mimi.

"Apa ya? Mungkin sebagian besar kau sudah tahu," jawab Taichi sambil menyeringai. "Aku sudah banyak mengirimimu cerita dan perkembangan terbaru minggu lalu."

Mimi tertawa renyah. "Soal adikmu dan adiknya Yamato-_kun_, eh?"

"Hari ini saja, Hikari menolak berangkat bersamaku. Pasti ada sesuatu. Mungkin Takeru mau menjemputnya dan mereka akan datang bersama ke sini."

"Jadi Daisuke resmi patah hati?" tanya Mimi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yaa … entahlah? Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hikari. Contohnya saja, dua hari yang lalu, aku mendapati bahwa ia terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang dengan Daisuke melalui telepon. Saat kuintip ke kamarnya, Hikari terlihat sangat senang—pipinya bahkan tersipu sedikit."

Mulut Mimi menyerukan kekaguman dan ketidakpercayaan. Taichi menangkap isyarat ini dan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan satu tawa.

"Tak disangka, bukan? Adikku itu sepertinya cukup paham cara menghadapi laki-laki."

"Tapi Hikari-_chan_ memang manis, sih!"

"Mimi, Mimi … rasanya dulu kau sempat kesal, ya, dengan Hikari? Waktu membahas soal surat cinta Koushiro itu, lho?" sambung Palmon sambil mendongak.

"Itu cerita kapan, Palmon?"

"Sudah lamaaaaa sekaliiii …."

Taichi tampak bersemangat. "Aku ingat, aku ingat! Kau tidak setuju dengan pendapat Hikari yang mengatakan bahwa surat cinta Koushiro bukan ditujukan untukmu!"

"Sudahlaaah~, itu sudah lamaaaa sekaliiiii … 'kan?" potong Mimi sambil menggembungkan pipinya sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Koushiro-_kun_?"

"Ah, apa tidak lebih baik menceritakan kabarmu sendiri dulu? Bagaimana Amerika? Michael?"

Mimi mengibaskan tangannya. Ia kemudian berpandangan dengan Palmon dan tertawa cekikikan. Tingkah keduanya membuat Taichi dan Agumon bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Agumon penasaran.

"Aku punya satu berita. Tapi nanti saja," jawab Mimi sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Bagaimana Koushiro-_kun_?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih setia dengan laptopnya," jawab Taichi sambil menyipitkan mata. "Hei, ada berita ap—"

"Bagaimana dengan Yamato dan So—"

"Mereka juga baik-baik saja. Walau aku jarang bertemu mereka lagi, sepertinya mereka tambah mesra. Sudahlah, Mimi, beritahu aku ada a—"

"Jyou-_senpai_ apa kabar? Dia sudah jarang mengirimiku _email_, lho?"

"Aku jarang mendengar soal Jyou. Kurasa ia sibuk belajar seperti biasa," jawab Taichi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tunggu! Kau sering bertukar _email_ dengannya?"

"Sampai setahun yang lalu, masih. Sekarang sih, sangat sangat sangat jarang. Dengan Koushiro-_kun_ juga."

Wajah Taichi mendadak sedikit muram. Sementara Mimi terus mengoceh, menanyakan teman-temannya dan Taichi hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata speerti 'Aku tidak tahu', 'Mungkin seperti biasa', 'Entahlah', dan kata-kata sejenis.

"Hei, Mimi, kurasa sekarang saatnya giliranmu yang bercerita," ujar Taichi mulai tidak sabar. "Ada berita apa tentangmu?"

"Coba tebak~?" jawab Mimi dengan nada manja yang lucu. Sungguh, ingin sekali Taichi memeluk gadis di hadapannya ini.

_Eh? Mikir apa aku barusan? Duh!_

"Nggg …."

"Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Michael, 'kan?" celetuk Agumon tiba-tiba—membuat tiga pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Michael?" tanya Mimi sambil mengerjap. "Tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya teman dekatku. Lagian dia itu kan …," Mimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tubuh Taichi lalu memelankan suaranya, "… suka cowok."

Taichi berjengit dan Agumon tampak terkejut hingga tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Spontan, Mimi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aduh, aduh. Tidak, kok. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tahu dia suka siapa. Yang jelas, saat ini dia sedang dekat dengan seorang cowok di kelas kami. Lalu, kenapa memang kalau aku tidak pacaran dengan Michael?"

Agumon yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutan kemudian menjawab, "Kalau memang demikian, bagus! Berarti Taichi masih punya kesempatan!"

"Iya—eh! APA?! Kaubilang apa barusan, Agumon?" Taichi langsung menyambar Agumon dan memukul kepala digimon itu dengan main-main.

"_Huwaaa_! _Yeee_! Taichi malu!" teriak Agumon sembari meloncat turun dari kursinya dan berlari menjauh.

"Kauuuu~!" geram Taichi dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Pemuda itu tidak berani menoleh ke arah Mimi yang mendadak menjadi sangat diam. Tiba-tiba saja, Taichi mendapat dorongan untuk meninggalkan kursi dan menghampiri Agumon yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan mengejeknya.

Tepat di saat ia sudah terlonjak dari kursinya, ia merasakan satu sentuhan di lengan kanan. Taichi tidak langsung menoleh. Tapi, bisa didengarnya suara lembut Mimi yang berkata,

"Hm … Taichi-_kun_ … tahun depan, musim semi …," perkataan Mimi terpotong sesaat, "aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Menetap di sini. Menjalani masa SMA-ku di sini."

"… Eh?" Taichi masih belum juga menengok. Perkataan itu membuatnya cukup terkejut. Agumon yang sudah berada cukup jauh pun mendadak diam—ia tak lagi mengejek Taichi.

Taichi sudah hendak berkata-kata saat mendadak suara ribut _digivice_ mengganggu pendengarannya.

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP—_

"MIMIII!" teriakan Palmon seketika membuat Taichi menoleh.

Taichi masih bisa melihat Mimi dan Palmon yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Namun, wujud keduanya berubah samar dengan warna-warna pelangi menggantikan warna asli dan wujud padat mereka. Mimi melihat lama ke arah tangannya sebelum ia menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat Taichi.

Taichi membeku melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia seakan tersihir untuk tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ta … ichi …." Mimi tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taichi. Hal itulah yang membuat Taichi tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"MIMIII!" teriak Taichi sambil berusaha menyambut tangan Mimi.

Namun, semua terlambat. Tangan Taichi hanya menyentuh bayangan. Wujud Mimi dan Pamon kemudian terhisap ke dalam _digivice_ sebelum _digivice_ tersebut ikut lenyap dari pandangan—menyisakan ingatan Taichi akan ekspresi ketakutan dan panik di wajah Mimi.

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP—_

Sekali lagi, suara digivice bergema. Kali ini, suara digivice milik Taichi-lah yang mengeluarkan bebunyian ribut. Taichi buru-buru mengeluarkan _digivice_-nya dari saku celana.

"A-apa yang terjadi … kenapa?"

Sesaat, Taichi seolah tersadar. Jalanan yang tadi ia lihat … keanehan yang ia rasakan …

Benar! Kota ini seharusnya sudah memiliki banyak anak-anak terpilih, tapi sepanjang perjalanan tadi, tak ada satu pun digimon yang terlihat. Agumon memang tidak menarik perhatian karena digimon bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh, yang aneh justru adalah karena ketiadaan digimon itu sendiri.

Wajah Taichi memucat. Bagaimana dengan Mimi? Hilang begitu saja?!

Ke mana …

Hikari? Yamato? Koushiro? Yang lainnya?

"Taichiii!" Suara Agumon menyentakkan lamunan Taichi.

Yang ia takutkan pun terjadi. Sosok Agumon-lah yang kini berubah samar—dengan wewarna pelangi menyelimuti sosoknya.

Bagaikan melihat ilusi, sosok Agumon seolah terhisap ke dalam _digivice_.

"Agu … mon …!"

Tak lama, Taichi pun tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Agustus, tanggal satu. Dua ribu empat.

Hari itu, halaman depan Fuji TV Odaiba sepi. Tidak terlihat satu pun anak terpilih beserta digimonnya.

Ya, tidak satu pun.

.

.

.

_*******__**お**__**わり**__*******_

* * *

><p><em>GYAAAA<em>! Gak sabar nunggu _spriiiingg_! Petualangan apa lagi yah yang akan dilewati Taichi? Moga-moga Mimi termasuk di dalamnya. XDDDD

Ini … cuma dibuat dengan berandai-andai. Diakhiri dengan gantung karena … saya juga belum dapat bayangan kayak gimana petualangan Taichi selanjutnya. Saya cuma kepikiran buat prolog-nya aja (dan interaksi Taichi-Mimi yang sedikit berbalut _romance, _maaf, saya nggak bisa menahan diri~ :P)

Btw, kalau-kalau ada salah penulisan panggilan dan tempat, tolong dikoreksi, ya~

Oke, ah! _Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
